


No Longer Darkness

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endangered species be damned, Jim is in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Darkness

 

I must escape the night.  
  
Find my way to him.  
  
Search for his mind, for that connection.  
  
Need to feel his presence.  
  
Quickening my pace.  
  
Closer now.  
  
Need to keep him safe.  
  
Protect him from the danger.  
  
Must leave the darkness behind.  
  
Follow the light.


End file.
